


Three Birds With One Stone

by Sheogorath



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AR, Abused!Harry, Gen, Rescue, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of Harry's third year, Lupin notices signs of abuse on his new pupil and decides to kill three birds with one stone in getting him out of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Birds With One Stone

# Three Birds With One Stone.

Remus Lupin could barely believe his eyes, so after laying his new pupil, Harry Potter, on a bed in the hospital wing, he asked Madame Pomfrey to perform a full scan on the boy while he was still out of it from the Dementors' attack on the Hogwarts Express.

"Dear Merlin!" the mediwitch exclaimed as the scan results appeared on a piece of parchment as it scrolled from her wand. "The boy cannot be returned to those dreadful muggles, Remus. Who knows what else they might do?"

"I agree with you there, Poppy," Remus replied. "I shall just have to do my best to ensure Harry is never returned to his home."

✱   ✱   ✱

Soon afterwards, Remus found himself embroiled in an argument with the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"But Albus, if he goes back to those muggles, they'll more than likely kill him, and what will happen to the Wizarding World then?"

"Yes, I see your point, but the child has to stay there at least one month every year for the protection from the blood wards."

"Blood protection be damned! Potter's relatives have as much animosity towards him as any Death Eater, and they have access to hurt him. He needs to be got out of there as soon as possible."

"The only option as I see it is if young Mr. Potter was unable to go back for some reason, something that would affect the blood wards. However Remus, no one from this school can be seen to be a part of the blood wards failing. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Albus. Thank you for reminding me," Remus replied before walking away, a plan already starting to take shape inside his head.

✱   ✱   ✱

Nine days after Harry had been released from Hogwarts' infirmary, Professor Dumbledore summoned Remus to his office.

"I've been reading about an attack on certain muggles, in connection with which Fenrir Greyback has been arrested and charged," the Headmaster stated, indicating a copy of the Daily Prophet with an article on the front page telling how the Dursleys had been killed and their son turned by a werewolf.

"That's entirely possible, Albus, you know how Greyback likes to turn children. It's what happened to me, after all. Plus, you also know that I take Wolfsbane Potion and lock myself up on the nights of the full moon. It might be nice to meet this new brother of mine and help him through his own transition when the time comes. Is the boy magical at all?"

"No, not as far as can be ascertained. That's what makes me suspect the Evanses were a long line of squibs rather than muggles. They're the only ones apart from witches and wizards who could live through a werewolf attack. It's the existence of a magical core, however weak, that enables their survival."

Remus nodded. He'd suspected as much himself when remembering his own schooldays at Hogwarts. Lily Evans had always been more brilliant and adept with magic than the other muggleborns and even most of the students from the Wizarding World. So it made sense that Dudley Dursley had survived the single bite Moony had given him two nights previously.

All in all, Remus thought himself very fortunate. His wolf had managed to get the child of two of his best friends out of an abusive situation, had ensured his human side the possibility of some company during his long and lonely transformations, and the icing on the cake was that the one responsible for his 'furry little problem' was now languishing in a cell for attacking and killing muggles. To paraphrase one of their sayings, that was killing three birds with one stone indeed!

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved. Published with permission from J.K. Rowling.


End file.
